User blog:JustAMemer/Creepypasta OCs: Same Idea, Different Design.
Today, I thought I'd talk about OCs and how... they're really almost always the same. Sidenote: I know it's going to happen but for the people who want to comment about their OCs, hush. Don't try to prove that they're different from other OCs or something. Now, I'm not saying your OC is bad or anything, not at all. I in fact enjoy many OCs, a lot more often than original Creepypastas, but my God... seeing people trying to fight to prove their OC is so ''different or original is annoying. Now, let's get to the basic gist of character traits I see in most, if not all, Creepypasta OCs. Even those included on this wiki. '''Appearance': *Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, perfect body. *Brunette hair, green eyes, pale skin, perfect body. *Literally any appearance you could think of. It's all basic at this point. *Goth, emo, punk, or alternative clothing style. *Hoodies, jeans, converse, combat boots. *Blatant, uncomfortable, skin-tight clothing. *Vibrant and bright colors. *Dull and muted colors. *Bodily/facial scars. *Glowing eyes. *Slit pupils. *Neko ears and tail. *Two different colored eyes. *Devil horns, razor teeth, fangs, claws/sharp fingernails. Personality: *Calm, quiet, shy, a loner. *Good girl/boy gone bad. *Feared by other famous Creepypastas. *Sassy, aggressive, witty, always looking for a fight. *Somehow is emotionally balanced, despite having a mental disorder. *Shows no emotion whatsoever. *Smart, strategic, methodical. *Is generally nice and sincere but has a "darker" side to them. *Split personality. Additional Infomation: *Attracts all of the male Creepypastas (if female). *Has NO history of any mental illness/disorders, and is considered normal but he/she murders their entire family for no reason. *Is traumatized by something. *One family member is either abusive or dead. *Both parents are dead (orphan child). *Never knew their birth parents. *Was kidnapped/stolen from their parents and home. *Gets along well with one family member but hates the rest. *Bullied by the popular kids. *Either the OC or another Creepypasta ends up killing the bullies later on in the story. *The weapon is always a knife, chainsaw, katana, sythe, baseball bat, scalpel, metal pipe, crowbar, axe/hatchet, sword, dagger, or their teeth and claws. *Has a scar on their body that never heals. *Is an immortal with God-like powers, but prefers to keep themself isolated from the world. *Almost always is a teenager. *Almost always is female. *Is a cannibal. *Is a sadist/masochist/sadomasochist. *Either has a name that's too basic or has a name nobody can pronounce. *Nationality is either American or British. *Originates from a non-English speaking country and yet somehow can speak perfect and fluent English. *Hobbies typically include mundane activities like drawing, reading, cooking, listening to music, or playing an instrument. *Before becoming a murderer, they lacked any skill in anything noticeable in their past life. *Has a friend who is secretly in love with them. *Listens to emo or rock music. *Slender Man proxy. *Zalgo proxy. *Being a murderer in general. Long story short and I'm saying this now: almost all Creepypasta OCs are basic in this fandom, so... Just do whatever you want when making one. (However, I do sometimes come across one that has little to none of these traits, so there's still some creative sparkle lingering around) Category:Blog posts